Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuit devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the memory cells, through programming (which is often referred to as writing) of charge storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data value of each cell. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, tablet computers, digital cameras, digital media players, cellular telephones, solid state drives and removable memory modules, and the uses are growing.
A wave pipeline may be used in a data path to send or receive data between different parts of an integrated circuit, such as a memory device. In a wave pipeline, the data signal and the clock signal move together. Different paths for the data signal and the clock signal, however, may result in skew between the data signal and the clock signal. Skew between the data signal and the clock signal should be minimized since a large skew limits the maximum clock frequency and the maximum distance that the data signal and the clock signal may travel.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods for reducing skew between a data signal and a clock signal in a wave pipeline, and system and apparatus to perform such methods.